


Tall

by karmaandnagisaakebane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, insecure nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaandnagisaakebane/pseuds/karmaandnagisaakebane
Summary: Nagisa and Karma have a conversation about being tall.





	Tall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this is so horrible, I haven't slept in a while, but I really wanted to write this.

"This is incredibly unfair," Nagisa said, staring up at his boyfriend, actually having to move his head back to look at him. Karma didn't think he was talking to him, so was a little surprised when he looked up and saw that Nagisa was staring dead into his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Karma asked with a smirk, pausing his game.

"How are you getting taller? Are you doing something? Did something make you taller?" Nagisa asked, in a joking tone, though you could see that he wasn't actually joking with what he wanted.

"Genetics, babe, it's all about genetics," Karma laughed, playing his game again. They were at Karma's house, his parents on a 'last minute business trip', and they were supposed to be doing homework. Neither of them actually had work they couldn't do in less then an hour so now they were just hanging out. Currently, they were walking around his house, trying to figure out what to do, even though Karma was very content with just playing his game.

"Yeah, I know that, but isn't your mom short too?" Nagisa asked, trying his best not to sound rude but still wanting the answer.

"Yeah, but Mom's the exception in my family, everyone on my dad's side is a tree, and even my grandpa on my moms side is still pretty tall. Why would you even want to be taller though? You're adorable the way you are." Karma asked, shutting his game off as the two walked into the kitchen.

"Everyone thinks I'm a girl, Karma. I don't want to stay looking like a girl forever. I thought by now I'd at least be a little taller than I was when we first met. You definitely are." Nagisa said, sitting down at the counted where Karma went into the cabinet to try and find something to eat.

"Well, you know you want to get a haircut after school, that should help, and if people still think you're a girl, so what? You know you're not, I know you're not, I don't see a problem." Karma answered, rummaging through everything he could find.

"Of course you don't see a problem, Mr. Six-Feet-Tall. No one's every though you were a girl or that they need to help you with anything." Nagisa said, burying his face in his hands.

"Yeah, people don't think they need to help me because I don't look delicate, but people are still scared of me, not that they shouldn't be."

"Exactly, you like people being afraid of you, you don't know what it's like to be looked at like something you don't want to be looked at."

"Is this really bothering you that much? You really think people are going to think less of you because you're not the tallest person on the planet?"

"I, I guess, yeah."

"Okay, so how about this. I don't know how to make you taller, but I think I can fix you being said."

"How's that?"

"Come here, sweetheart."


End file.
